


Just Another Summer Day

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Random Pairing Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate didn't know how these weird strangers got there, but they were helping her fight this monster, so it was all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit writing rut, so I did that thing where I force it with randomized pairings and prompts. I did threesomes this time. Oh hey look, a Marvel character. Go me. XD Prompt: "Owen Mercer/Kyle Rayner/Kate Bishop: describe a hot day."

Kate sometimes wondered how she got herself into these situations. It was hot and sticky, and she had to keep fighting this monster type thing with two strangers who _say_ their not even from this Earth, whatever that means.

Her Hawkeye costume was clinging to her because of sweat from the sun beating down, and she was sure she was going to reek by the end of this fight, but that wasn't her biggest problem. Her biggest problem was she just ran out of arrows, and that big ugly monster decide to gun for her when she ran out of arrows.

Kate reached for her sword that she had with her, but she knew it probably wouldn't help, let alone save her, but she wasn't just going to give up. When she was about to swing her sword, she felt herself be picked up and moved a few feet away, in a flash. For a moment, she thought Tommy had shown up, but it was one of the strangers, the one dressed in blue and that used boomerangs to fight.

He grinned at her as he put her down. “Sorry, couldn't get ya further, but I only run that fast in short bursts,” he told her, and she was about to protest being treated like she wasn't going to get back in the fight, but the guy kept talking. “I'll distracted the monster, so GL up there can fly down here to give ya more arrows.”

Kate blinked for a moment before the boomerang guy ran off again, normal speed this time, yelling to get the monster's attention as he flung some exploding boomerangs at it. “Hey there. Heard you might need more of these,” a voice said from above her.

She looked up to see GL, as the other guy had dubbed him, pointing his ring at her, a light beam hitting her quiver. Kate turned her head to notice she had more arrows, green translucent ones. She looked back at GL thankful.

“Thanks.”

GL waved her off. “No problem. Aim for the eyes, and me and Captain Boomerang will do the rest,” he stated before flying off to attack the monster again.

Kate grinned as she got into position to aim for the thing's many eyes, glad that these strangers, trusted her abilities to let her help with their plans instead of deciding she was a damsel that needed rescuing. Maybe after that fight, she'd see if they wanted to go celebrate taking down this monster. Maybe somewhere with air conditioning because the hot summer day was not getting any cooler.


End file.
